cbwtemparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Anzix
Anzix, pronounced an-ZICKS, is one of the sixteen Toa created through a joint effort of Mata Nui and Infernum. History Spoiler ahead. Highlight the text to read, if you wish. Anzix has a very brief history as he was created as a Toa, not as a Matoran. However, due to Infernum's "keyboard smash" during Madness: Genesis, Anzix and his teammates all have falsified memories. Below are all of his false memories. Anzix began his life on Xeno Nui, where a sizable number of other Su-Matoran also lived. As such, one might be able to say that Anzix is the Toa of Xeno Nui. Anzix has been a Toa nearly for his entire life; one might even say his destiny is to remain as a Toa. His duties were mainly to protect the tropical island of Xeno Nui and the Matoran who lived there. He has faithfully served the island's inhabitants for nearly four hundred years. At heart, however, Anzix is not the type to sit around in one spot, especially when the most exciting thing that happened during his life on Xeno Nui was when a Brakas Monkey stole the mayor's hat. (Which, truth be told, was pretty exciting...) As such, the adventurous Toa of Plasma eventually set sail, exploring Aqua Magna's Southern Island Chain. On one of his longer stays on a particular island, a small strongbox floated to the shore. None of the Matoran were able to open it, so Anzix himself gave it a shot; no luck. At last, it was given to a certain De-Matoran who unsealed the lock instantly, with no discernable effort. Inside was a Toa Stone. From that day onwards, Anzix had finally found a purpose for his life. He would train this new Toa of Sonics, not matter how much time and effort it would take. Like student, like master. Anzix's apprentice soon began to feel the same way he did years ago and soon yearned to spread her wings a bit, to give herself a bit of elbow room. Having gone through the very same phase, Anzix heartily approved. In a foul turn of events, however, the Piraka decided to raid' Anzix's newfound home. Being a Toa, he ensured the safety of the island's villagers, though it cost him his life. All hope wasn't lost, however. Infernum came and paid a visit, offering Anzix a second chance at life. Anzix, however, was at first against the idea of continuing to live, since he was under the belief of already having fulfilled his destiny. It wasn't until Infernum revealed that his apprentice had nearly gotten herself killed trying to get revenge that Anzix accepted the offer. And so, Anzix was fully repaired and placed into a stasis chamber for a few centuries until the day of the Great Deathmatch. Anzix's story, along with the rest of his team's, continues in the Madness Series. Equipment *'Bronzed Protosteel Sword:' A simple longsword with a bronze finish. This blade has seen countless battles as well as countless victories. *'Protosteel Buckler:' A small round shield. Easy to carry and wield, Anzix sometimes uses this to bash his opponents around. *'Kanohi Avalos:' The Kanohi Avalos, the Great Mask of War, has a single power. Upon activation, it instills a huge morale boost as well as reduction in pain and a sense of bravery to all those nearby the user and the user himself. The side-effects of this mask include a sense of aggression, reduction of fine motor functions and lack of clear-headedness. Anzix's Kanohi Avalos is an old one and bears a jagged scar over its left eyehole. *''The Multiplier Chronicle'': See this page for more info. Known Moveset *'Hydrogen Fire': By manipulating the incredible energies of plasma, Anzix can seperate water into oxygen and hydrogen. He then ignites the hydrogen, creating a hydrogen fire. It is completely invisible as it gives off light in the infrared spectrum. However, it burns much more intensely than any conventional fire and water is completely inffective against it. In fact, water would make the fire even stronger, as it contains hydrogen. Only time will cause a hydrogen fire to die out. *'Volatile Edge:' Anzix can concentrate a thin veneer of plasma and apply it to the surface of his blade. It then causes his sword to become superheated. It is able to cut through nearly anything with little effort. (This move is based upon real-life research on creating a feasible lightsaber, which also uses a plasma-based blade instead of a laser.) *'Overload: '''By harnessing plasma as a rather unstable energy source, Anzix can transfer part of it to a teammate or completely overload an enemy, exhausting them for a short while. He requires much concentration for this move. *'Lightning Deflection: Since lightning contains small amounts of plasma, all lightning based attacks are completely ineffective against Anzix as he can easily redirect them elsewhere. *'''Nova Blast: Like all Toa, Anzix can unleash all of his power at once in a Plasma Nova Blast. He has never done so, so it is unknown what form his Nova Blast takes. Stats Maximum value is 15. Personality... ...with males Anzix is typically on good terms with Xaedan and other guys. He's fairly outgoing, a team player,and loves to get wound up in the Nameless Team's antics. In a serious situation, Anzix' easy-going manner still carries through; He finds time to make snide remarks and comments. ...with females Anzix may have a split personality disorder, according to the female members of the Nameless Team. This Toa of Plasma takes womanizing to a whole new level. In a bad way. Anzix is forever trying to chase after the girls on the Nameless Team, and more often than not, has landed him in very awkward situations. He's been described as a "pervert", a "peeping bloody Tom", and a "wad/slab/chunk/hunk/ball/pile of meat" several times. This small selection of verbal abuse hurled at him by the girls is a testament to his daily behaviour around them. Yet, Anzix never tires with his shenanigans. The only person truly impervious to Anzix is Amea. As Amea is hell-bent on Anzix being married to her, the Toa of Plasma tries to avoid her like the plague. He never succeeds. When it truly counts, however, Anzix puts aside his impure thoughts and puts the safety and lives of all of his teammates above his own. After all, his logic is: "Girls contain two large areas that house the hopes and dreams of half of all lifeforms. It is our divine duty to protect them at all costs!" Relationships *Xaedan: teammate, close friend *Kaixin: teammate, *Tsukumi: teammate *Amea: teammate, "fiancée" *Kaede: teammate *"Mary": teammate *Vyander: teammate *Longinus: enemy *Valaryx: enemy *Korvald: enemy Appearances *Madness: Fluctuation (First appearance) *Madness: Pandemonium *Madness: Deuce *Madness: Paradox Gallery Backanzix.JPG Anzix.JPG Trivia *He is the BIONICLE form of the Hero Factory MOC Dustin Cyclops.